


Matter

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carlos worries about Ty
Relationships: Ty Davis/Carlos Nieto





	Matter

“You’ve been twisting and turning in your sleep again”Carlos was worried about Ty

“I’m fine”Ty didn’t want Carlos to worry about him 

“You say that now”Carlos knee better than to trust his partner when he’d say he was fine when he wasn’t doing fine at all 

“There’s nothing you need to be worrying about”Ty reassured him 

“Doesn’t matter I’ll still worry”Carlos says 

“That’s what makes you great in my eyes”Ty fondly stated


End file.
